Nothing Else Matters
by TheBlanck
Summary: El se preguntaba quien era en realidad, quien fue y quien sera.


Disclaimer:No, ASOIAF no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de George R.R Martin.

Este fic participa en el Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

><p>«<em>Defenderás al rey. Obedecerás al rey. Guardarás los secretos del rey. Harás su voluntad. Darás la vida por él. Pero obedecerás a tu padre. Amarás a tu hermana. Protegerás al inocente. Defenderás al débil. Respetarás a los dioses. Obedecerás las leyes. Pero, ¿y si tu padre desprecia al rey? ¿Y si el rey masacra al inocente? Es demasiado. No importa qué se haga, siempre violas un juramento u otro.<em>» – Jaime Lannister.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nothing Else Matters<strong>

«¿_Quien eres?_»

Era la pregunta que me hacía continuamente, seguida siempre de la misma respuesta: Soy Ser Jaime Lannister, El León de Lannister, hijo favorito de Lord Tywin Lannister, hermano de la reina Cersei Lannister, hermano de Tyrion Lannister, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, quien fue nombrado caballero por Ser Arthur Dayne a la edad de quince años, nombrado Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia Real por Ser Gerold Hightower en una ceremonia en Harrenhal, el hombre más joven en ser nombrado Guardia Real.

Aquello me lo repetía a mí mismo, en mi celda en la torre de la Espada Blanca, a veces antes de dormir, otras mientras admiraba las hazañas de los Hermanos de la Guardia que sirvieron antes que yo, caballeros con honor o que carecieron de el, sin saber dónde colocarme a mí mismo, de honor dudoso para los siete reinos, aquellos que me hacían dudar quien era, los que me llaman El Matarreyes, sumándose a la voz en mi cabeza que me susurra:

«¿_Quien eres Ser Jaime Lannister?_»

Soy el Matarreyes, el caballero sin honor que asesino al rey que había jurado proteger, el cobarde que huía hacia adentro cada vez que Aerys le prendía fuego a su nueva víctima, el que se quedaba custodiando la puerta mientras violaba y golpeaba a su reina, el que hacia oídos sordos a todas las crueldades que se le ocurrían y el héroe que salvo la ciudad de arder bajo el fuego valyrio de Rossart y sus piromantes, los mate a todos en secreto, soportando los insultos, las miradas y susurros en mi contra, nunca importo lo que hiciera, ni me importo callar aquel que fue mi mejor acto, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Yo soy El Matarreyes aquella armadura que porta Jaime Lannister, una armadura de apariencias, que nada le importaba, «Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil.» Le escuché decir una vez a mi hermano Tyrion. Hace tiempo que no llevo una armadura con capa blanca, la mía tiene 17 años roja, manchada por la sangre de Aerys Targaryen. A Jaime Lannister lo juzgaron sin más, a El Matarreyes nadie lo juzgaba.

Entonces: ¿Que sucedía luego de esta reflexión conmigo mismo? ¿Qué sucedía cuando Jaime Lannister aceptaba ser El Matarreyes? Surgía la pregunta:

«¿_Quien eres Matarreyes?_»

Soy un tullido, cogido prisionero en el Bosque Susurrante por Robb Stark, llevado a Aguasdulces entre meados y mierda, enviado a Desembarco del Rey como pago de un rescate a cambio de Sansa y Arya Stark bajo la custodia de Brienne de Tarth y Cleos Frey, capturado de nuevo por la Compañía Audaz y mutilado de la mano derecha por orden de Vargo Hoat, convertido en un inútil, un caballero sin mano de la espada, un Matarreyes sin mano para matar, un Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real sin mano para proteger a su rey.

Le confesé mi verdad a Brienne, le conté lo sucedido con Aerys, sintiendo como se quebrantaba mi armadura del Matarreyes, intentando que alguien escuchara mi historia, intentando que alguien no me juzgara con solo verme, le entregue la espada de Ser Jaime por una causa honorable, la llame Guardajuramentos, en honor a esa parte de mi mismo, a esa parte que no está tullida ni manchada en sangre de rey.

«¿_Entonces? ¿Quien eres realmente? ¿Eres Jaime Lannister? ¿Eres el Matarreyes? ¿O eres el Tullido?_»

Soy todos y cada uno de ellos, soy el León de Lannister, soy el Matarreyes, soy el Tullido, cada uno forma parte de mi, con un honor intachable y con un honor que no vale nada, como un caballero temido y como un hombre con muñón, soy Jaime de la casa Lannister.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, TheBlanck.<p> 


End file.
